


Underground Accident

by sryr



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gang AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite whatever reputation this brought him in the end, Jude sincerely just wanted to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to wait to post this new story until I wrote more of it and also updated my other long fic, but I've been having a pretty bad bout of writer's block and felt guilty not posting anything for so long. 
> 
> Anyway, this is set closer to TOX2ish side of things, but it's a completely separate AU in general. Echo and I were discussing the idea of Jude accidentally falling face first into gang issues simply because he wanted to help and this idea was born.
> 
> More tags to be added later.

They told him this area was dangerous and he knew the risks involved when he renovated the place into a clinic. These people needed help though and often times with the costs of more expensive hospitals, many couldn’t afford to be treated—and if they could, they often were left paying back hospital bills for years.

It was a common story and the way society treated those in debt didn’t make it any easier to pay it off. He’d seen it all the time when he used to work at one of the Spirius Corporation’s hospitals. It wasn’t until a close friend of his was saddled with a similar debt because of an accident involving him and his niece that he thought to try and do something about it.

His father had been less than pleased at hearing his decision, but that hadn’t been surprising. It’d have been more surprising if he was proud of anything he did, but Jude had already resolved this was something he wanted to do. Their family ran a clinic, which inspired his idea, but there was hardly any danger to be found in a quiet town like Leronde. The backstreets of Duval could be a nightmare, but the people living here deserved the same fair treatment.

Not all of them could pay with money, but even the few who struggled to he was willing to take other things. Giving discount medicine for children who were ill was worth it even if he was only given a meal in return as opposed to money for the clinic. Much of the place managed to stay standing thanks to what he had saved up and what money the people who could pay meager amounts gave. It’d become a problem at some point, but for now things were fine.

People seemed to be always getting hurt in these areas, but today felt more populated with injured folks than usual. By noon, Jude had already seen a few regulars, an old woman with a cough, and four people who had been shot—thankfully only one had been injured enough to actually need the bullet cut out of them. He was lucky that given the typical injuries people around these parts had that some were willing to part with blood for transfusions when necessary. It was so busy that every second the doctor had a moment to sit he was up again a minute later, helping someone new into his rather cramped clinic.

Most of the people coming in now seemed to be friends, or at the very least knew each other and he had a difficult time asking them to be mindful of staying clear while he worked. He knew he technically held authority in the situation, but they were imposing and even if he was just trying to help, he’d rather not get on their bad side himself. With all the running around he’d been doing, it was making him consider if he should find an assistant or something, but it was hard to find anyone who’d want to work here due to both where the clinic was and an irregular paycheck. It hadn’t been difficult to get some of the current patients to help him out as they all seemed to know each other, but it still felt unprofessional.

By evening he’d only found the time to take a ten minute break to quickly eat, but the stream of new patients finally seemed to be steadily tricking off. As he worked at cleaning instruments used during the few surgeries he had to perform, he was startled by the sudden presence of a man in a far too nice suit jacket for the area.

“Are you the infamous Dr. Mathis I’ve been hearing about?” He asked and Jude simply worked at finishing the scalpel he had been washing before turning around and giving him his best smile as he tried to place what sort of person he was dealing with.

“That would be me. Are you here for consultation or something else?” The doctor asked with no trace of suspicion in his voice, drying his hands on the nearby towel, though on the inside he was still a bit wary.

“Ah, neither. I’m here to thank you actually,” the man stepped closer placing a hand on Jude’s shoulder, which he unconsciously tensed at, “Could you give me an estimate on what I owe you for all those men’s medical bills?”

He hesitated as he was skeptical over why the stranger was asking. Was it a trap?

“Depends. Are you going to arrange it so they have to pay you back with twice the interest or are you actually a friend of theirs?” Jude stepped back unwinding himself from the other’s touch, as even if the majority of the patients he saw today were of a more shady nature, he didn’t want them saddled with worse problems. Most of his clientele was a mix of questionable folk or poor people just down on their luck. Ultimately, it tended not to matter to him what they did, as he just wanted to help.

“Whoa, whoa, easy now. I’m a friend of sorts; they all work under me actually. This sort of thing happens in the business pretty frequently, so the arrangements have already been made on how they’ll work it off for me without worry.”

Jude frowned at that still unsure, but their conversation was interrupted before he could respond. One of the men came in and began talking rather animatedly with the man in question and it both eased his suspicions and provided him with a name at least.

Given the friendly nature of the conversation, he doubted this ‘Alvin’ was a loan shark or trying to pull a fast one on his patients at least. He took the opportunity to move closer to his desk unsure whether it was rude to be eavesdropping or not considering they were the ones who started talking in his office.

“He’s as good as they say! He patched up Marcus in no time.”

“He certainly does look very capable,” Alvin gave a side-glance back to the doctor in question, “Hard to think you dropped working somewhere else and being a researcher to work in a run-down place like this.”  

Jude gripped his wrist unsure whether to be bashful or not at the maybe praise he received. It was information people around here usually didn’t know and the fact this stranger did made him question where he learned it, but that was a query for a different time. Many of his friends had urged him against doing this, saying he was giving up a lot of opportunities, but he felt better helping people like this and he said just as much.

“Sure it can be hard when not everyone can pay… but even if it’s just in bread or a thank you I feel better when people are able to get the help they need.”

“What a noble cause! You think this business will last with things like that though?”

It was a worry he often tried to ignore and when asked it directly, only made it harder to dissuade. Alvin was practically a stranger and he wasn’t the best at lying. It was easier to put on a brave face for those desperate and guilty when they didn’t have much to give, but the way he was practically looked through by this man made him unable to give a false bravado.

“I don’t know, but… things will be fine for now.”

He looked down and though he was worried, a determined expression replaced the one he wore prior. Alvin gave a hushed order to the man he’d been speaking to and moments later the two were left along in Jude’s office. He strolled closer taking it upon himself to sit on the chair by his desk inches away from where the doctor was standing.

“Word on the street is you accept any form of payment available. Food, little things, what money they can give. Has anyone ever offered you their body?”

“E-Excuse me?”

The question was one he hadn’t seen coming and the blush growing across on his face made it clear. To be honest, he _has_ had that happen before, but politely declined and through stuttered words explained that if they couldn’t pay doing something like that was not necessary.

Alvin laughed waving one of his hands up and down, “Relax, it was just a joke. I have enough to pay for what you need and more, but you do accept payments in the form of food too correct?”

“Um—really I’ll be fin—” Jude tried to explain, as he wouldn’t mind accepting the money if it wouldn’t be trouble, but he was good on food so any extra wouldn’t be needed.

“What do you say about a date? You look beat and I’d love to treat you to dinner.”

There were signs still present that suggested Jude should be wary of this stranger, but he couldn’t really think of an excuse to get out of it. Alvin was attractive and he wanted to deny it considering he still made him feel nervous for whatever reason. It might have been how dubious he seemed at first glance, but regardless the words started only to be interrupted by his stomach growling. Having been running around caring for patients all day, he hadn’t found the time to eat dinner yet.

“Just… one meal okay?

He was given a crooked smile in return as Alvin stood and entered his personal space again; breathing his response in his ear.

“If it goes well enough… consider taking up my _other_ offer.”

Out of surprise and embarrassment, Jude whipped around to face him, only now taking in their height difference. He bit his lip before attempting to come off more confident than he felt.

“Don’t push your luck.”

Alvin just laughed again and left presumably to speak to his employees if Jude heard right. When the doctor turned back to sit at his desk thoroughly worn out and now presumably going on a ‘date’ soon he wanted to at least be seated for a few minutes. One glance at his desk only made his attempts to relax fail as the check now staring at him had way too many zeroes.

He quickly changed and grabbed the check, briskly heading towards the few patient rooms he could offer. It seemed more efficient to check on them all while he searched for Alvin. The man was in the second room he entered, but seemed engrossed in a conversation with someone else, so Jude took the time to talk to those injured in the beds planning to just double back when he was finished.

By the time he finished, Alvin was waiting for him at the entrance with the man he’d been talking to in his office. He threw up a hand in greeting before speaking.

“You ready to go? Don’t worry too much about how things are here, my men offered to watch the place while you’re out.”

“…They don’t need to do that, but I suppose some of the more injured might need help with things. I really don’t want anyone tearing their stitches while I’m out. I’m not used to really leaving the place,” Jude explained and the thought made him realize how anxious stepping away actually made him. Sure, it was lonely not having much of a social life and it was rare someone needed him late at night, but he liked to remain available and he advertised the clinic as such.

To just leave meant the potential that someone in danger wouldn’t receive the help they needed. As if reading the worry, Alvin swung his arm over Jude’s shoulder and began guiding the doctor to the door.  

“They’re not completely incapable I promise. Anyone looking for the good doctor will get help, but if you want, I can look into getting you an assistant or two for the future too.”

The proximity and words actually did help him relax and while the offer sounded nice, he already felt like he was troubling Alvin too much. It all just served to remind him what he initially wanted to talk to the other about.

“That really isn’t necessary,” he answered shifting enough to pull the check out of his pocket presenting it in Alvin’s face, “Neither is paying this much! That’s way more than I could possibly accept.”

He continued to walk merely glancing at the paper before continuing to look forward as he led them somewhere.

“Why not? You’re always getting underpaid aren’t you? Just accept it as a tip or something,” Alvin had known it would be over what the doctor offered for treatment knowing more than he let on about Jude and his business, but meeting him in person only confirmed what he initially planned upon entering the clinic’s door. He wanted Jude and his business for his purposes and he’d use all his available resources to get it because when he wanted something he often just took it without thinking. Money, food, his own natural charm; he’d use it all if it got the doctor under his thumb.

“But—”

“No buts, Dr. Mathis, you’re taking it and that’s final,” Alvin responded with the tone he used when giving an order as it wasn’t necessarily meant to be harsh or scary in this case, but instead something Jude would be forced to listen to. It worked well enough and he was pleased when the doctor sunk back against him quieting his protests.

They turned a couple more corners and before Jude could ask about where they were going again Alvin was leading him into a bar he just barely caught the name of. Film Noir was a place he’d heard of, but hadn’t dared entered. He wasn’t much of a drinker to begin with and beyond passing by it to buy things at the street markets up the street from it, he didn’t know much about it other than its bad reputation.

Some of his patients had warned him a gang in the area did much of their business in there and it was notorious for all kinds of deals and enabling gambling addictions. Needless to say, he always got the impression there was only trouble waiting for him in there, but Alvin seemed perfectly comfortable entering.

The bartender nodded at seeing them, and it wasn’t long before they were sliding into a booth in the back.

“Sometime when I can catch you in advance we can eat somewhere a little fancier in Trigleph, but I hope this’ll be to your liking. They make some decent pasta dishes here,” Alvin explained much to the dismay of their informal waiter.

“Just decent? I’m insulted Alvin.”

“I’d give it… three stars.”

“Don’t listen to him, just let me know what you want and we’ll have it whipped up.”

Jude was growing confused by the whole exchange as given the nature of the bar, alongside the comfortable conversation, it gave the impression Alvin was a regular here—enough that who he was assuming was the owner came over to take their order personally. All of it only made the man look shadier, but it was something he planned to discuss over dinner anyway.

“Pasta sounds good, I’m starving. If I’m honest, I could probably eat most anything put in front of me right now.”

“Don’t say that he’ll feed you something worse if you do.”

“Honestly,” he sighed in return before moving on to Alvin, “and you’ll want the regular I assume? If you keep insulting me and my food like that though, you won’t be getting anything good yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah. Regular is perfect, a bottle of Noir Rare too if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.”

Once they left, Jude fiddled with his fingers trying to figure out where to start. There were several questions he had in mind, but he figured it’d be easy to start with small talk in order to get answers.

“Come here often I take it?”

“You could say that,” Alvin answered him, “Despite what you hear, it isn’t so bad.”

“Weren’t you just telling me otherwise?” Jude mused bringing a hand up to cover his smile.

“Nah, I was just pulling his chain a little. I promise the food is good.”

The conversation lulled and Jude opened his mouth once or twice finally settling on a simple question to get at what he wanted to.

“So what _do_ you do if you have this kind of gald? I thought you were a loan shark or something when I first saw you.”

“Ah… that’s a bit of a secret. I promise I’m not a loan shark though, you’re just currently the best doctor in town and so it seemed like the easiest place to go.”

“So… I can assume what you do is at least _dangerous_ if you and your friends are coming in with gunshot wounds,” Jude’s expression looked almost deadpan at how his questions were being dodged.

“Well aren’t you all business? You’re supposed to ask normal questions on a date like what interests or hobbies I have or what my favorite color is.”

“Sorry, but given the circumstances it’s kind of important. That and isn’t occupation under that list too technically?”

Instead of answering him properly again, Alvin merely teased, “You ask like you’ve never been on a date before, Dr. Mathis.”

“Just Jude’s fine,” he countered a bit annoyed at being ignored again until he acknowledged Alvin’s comment, “And I-I’ve been on a date before. I’m just not seeing anyone right now.”

“Sure you have. And I’m glad to hear that; it wouldn’t exactly look good to have accepted my offer otherwise, but I’m sure you know at least that much.” 

“Are you planning to answer anything I ask tonight or just tease me?”

“If you ask me things I feel like answering, maybe. It’s not my fault you look so cute when flustered and annoyed.”

As if on cue, Jude didn’t know whether to actually be more flustered or annoyed. He was playing into the other’s hand more than he wanted to, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity was leading him into feeling determined to get answers.

“Fine, so… have any hobbies?”

“Does hitting on adorable doctors count?”

Jude just sighed and contemplated laying his head down on the table. He was about to, but the waiter from earlier was returning, a bottle of brandy in hand. There was no time to decline the drink as both their glasses were poured. They were given the news their meal would be done shortly and then left alone once more.

“Hey, do you really want to know a little of what I do?”

The doctor nodded hoping he wouldn’t just be given the run around again. Alvin picked up his glass and swished the liquid around a little before answering.

“I wasn’t lying when I told you those men you treated today worked under me. I don’t really want to get you more involved than that, but I was wondering if I could ask if we could rely on your services if needed again.”

It wasn’t really an informative answer, but it gave enough detail for Jude to realize saying yes meant mixing himself up in something dangerous. His fingers rubbed alongside his own drink as he hadn’t been planning on accepting it, but it gave him something to touch and focus on instead.

“I wouldn’t want to put you in danger and I can promise that your workload won’t double all the time like it did today. It was just… a bit worse than usual today. What I’m saying is if you’re willing to bandage us up, I can make sure your business keeps running and no trouble comes your way.”

When he opened the clinic, it was with one goal: he wanted to help people. That’s always what he’s stuck to and always been the biggest motivator beyond any second of self-doubt he may feel. Outside of any doubt from his own failings, his father or colleagues, it’s what made him determined to face any danger that came his way.

Bit by bit, the puzzle that was Alvin was coming together and given where they were and what sort of people he’d been dealing with earlier that day, he had a feeling he knew exactly who Alvin was and thus what it would mean to agree to the proposal.

Despite all this, something made him catch the other’s gaze and nod.

The smile that spread on Alvin’s face looked almost genuine, and he raised his glass urging Jude to do the same. Slightly confused, the doctor followed the gesture and was a little startled when the glasses clinked.

“To a lovely partnership, and an even lovelier doctor,” he finished his toast with a wink and threw the liquor back. Hastily and out of politeness, Jude tried to do the same, but it only ended up in him coughing.

“Careful now. Not much of a drinker I take it?”

As he tried to deal with the burning in his throat, he shook his head no. His cheeks were burning a bit too from the compliment as he tried to believe it. There was a lingering fear that this whole thing was just a ruse to get him to agree to what Alvin wanted considering it was starting to sound like that, but with all the flirting he kept doing, it was giving him mixed signals. His self-confidence has never been that great and only recently had it improved at least in the field of what he felt like he could do. Appearances or personality however he often left in the backburner of things he tried not to focus on. With his workload and lack of a proper social life, it was easy enough to ignore.

Alvin was bringing these types of thoughts to the forefront though and as the doubts spread, the more he felt oddly comfortable believing this was simply a business outing than a genuine ‘date’.

While he wasn’t paying attention a glass of water was brought to their table and Alvin offered it with a teasing look on his face. Jude tried not to feel too insulted, as he knew it was more the other’s growing habit of ruffling his feathers than him actually judging. The more he expressed his irritation the more satisfied Alvin would feel and that was something he didn’t want to indulge.

“Aww, don’t be like that. You’re cute when you pout, but I promise I didn’t drag you out here just to mess with you or get you to agree to anything. Since I first heard about you, I’d been wondering what someone like you was thinking when you set up shop here.”

The man’s compliments were getting easier to let go as each one seemed just to be a means to tease rather than be anything sincere. It’d bother Jude more, but the whole thing was only reminding him why he tried not to focus on himself; it was easier to fixate on the aspect to Alvin’s comment that remained suspicious.

“That was another thing… how do you know about what I used to do? I haven’t told anyone around here that.”  For once Jude felt smug that he got to avoid answering himself even though he really had no problem doing so. It was just uncomfortable after a point feeling like an open and easy to read book next to someone who seemed eager to wave off all his inquiries.

Alvin surprisingly looked bashful rather than annoyed and sighed, “Is there anything I can say that’ll make you trust me?

“Maybe if you were willing to answer anything I asked you then I’d consider it.”

“I know a guy, okay? There’ve been rumors all over town about you and your business so when I mentioned it offhand they seemed to know you and let me in on some stuff. Nothing big, just about where you worked before and all the things you used to research on the side.”

Jude stared at him only breaking it long enough to tap his temple. He was a friendly person and usually tried to at least be on civil terms with anyone he tried to meet especially if he had to work with them, but no one was coming to mind that might have connection to a guy like Alvin. At least, he’d like to assume none of his former coworkers had any affiliation to gang members—not that he currently could say much.

Alvin opened and closed his mouth once or twice as the evident dissatisfaction was clear on Jude’s face. There was a difference in dodging questions and teasing and he could tell the doctor was reaching a breaking point with it. Or at the very least, he’d lose what trust he thinks he gained if he wasn’t a bit more informative. He’s temporarily saved by their respective meals being placed in front of them, but Jude doesn’t touch his fork and as good as his steak looks he’s resisting it until he makes the other stop frowning like that.

He starts to speak again, but Jude cuts him off and it’s inappropriately funny. Of all the dangerous and troublesome situations he’s been put in, he doesn’t think he’s struggled this hard to get a partnership and maybe more from another person.

“Look, if you really don’t want to tell me it’s fine. I wouldn’t… turn away an injured person over this, so don’t worry about that, but I don’t know how much more we can talk if it’s just going to lead nowhere.”

“Jude—I…”

The doctor took it as a cue to start eating as he’d waited long enough and his stomach was already starting to ache. It was a bit strange hearing the other refer to him by his first name as he’d been teasing him with his title all evening, but he supposed that was just a signal of how desperate he was. Alvin sighed once more and bit the inside of his lip giving in just once; largely he didn’t want to give away the name because he didn’t want Jude to ask Balan about him, but it would probably be inevitable at some point. Thankfully, he’d kept his cousin out of the worst of his life too, but there were… other stories that the man could share that he wouldn’t want Jude hearing about. He was already swallowing his pride though so might as well take the whole thing.

“My cousin Balan remembered you, okay? I mentioned there was this new doctor named Mathis that people keep saying is too altruistic and will probably find an unhappy end because of it, but is surprisingly good at what he does. He said he used to know a guy who fit that description and told me some stuff about you,” Alvin finished hoping he didn’t look as mortified as he felt.

The man’s expression wasn’t even the thing Jude was focused on as he was too busy wondering if this Balan was the one he had in mind. The more he tried to imagine the resemblance, he actually could pin point a few details. It was still weird and kept him speechless, an embarrassing strand of pasta midway through being bitten only signaling his shock.

“Dr. Balan? The head of spyrite research Balan?” Jude asked upon managing to put his fork down surprise in his voice, “I only got to shadow him a bit when I was figuring out what I wanted to do instead of well, the hospital; he offered me a job researching with him… but then. Does he know what you do?”

It seemed difficult to picture someone who worked with the military not only being related to, but on good terms with who he was starting to suspect was the leader of a street gang, or at the very most a high member of.

Alvin simply groaned and took out the embarrassment and frustration he felt on cutting his meal into squares, “ _Yes_ , that Balan. We practically grew up together, but he’s always been pretty gifted when it came to that kind of stuff. He… knows I’ve gotten mixed up with some questionable things before, but no he doesn’t know about all this. Right now, he thinks I just do some trading business with an old friend of mine.”

Beyond keeping people he cared for out of his world, he also knew it wouldn’t look good if his actions ever came to light and Balan was even minimally involved. Meeting for lunch and catching up every couple of weeks was simpler than admitting everything he got himself into at this point.

Once the excitement of the information lulled, Jude’s prior annoyance left with it. Honestly, he couldn’t quite tell why Alvin would be hesitant to admit something like that, but given the fact he at least got an answer the doctor wasn’t tempted to push his luck. Alvin likely had his reasons and he was just happy to know it was a more reasonable explanation than some informant digging into his past or something.

It made going back to his meal easier and after a few moments once Alvin finished swallowing the rest of his pride, he admitted, “I guess part of why I dragged you out here was because it’d be nice to have more people to talk to who were in the know. For obvious reasons, this isn’t the kinda’ thing I like to spread around and given what I do it isn’t easy to find anyone willing to put up with it.” He laughed at that though it didn’t sound genuine.

The subject wasn’t really one to laugh at and in a way, Jude wondered if it was the other’s attempt at opening up. The lifestyle he described certainly sounded lonely and with how frequently his questions kept being dodged it painted the picture of someone who frankly just wasn’t used to giving details like that away to anyone.

The thought was a little presumptuous and perhaps arrogant when Jude thought it over, but either way the fact Alvin decided to share it with him makes him feel a little more reassured and the smile that graces his face shows it.

“You seemed pretty friendly with the others, but I guess it might be hard to call your employees friends. I wouldn’t really know to be honest.”

“Subordinates is probably the more technical term, but I wouldn’t exactly be as chatty in the same way, no.”

Jude’s eyebrows furrowed reflecting the troubling aspect to his statement, though the smile never left his face. He’s always been adept at making acquaintances as people have told him he comes off as friendly, but there’s only one or two people he would consider being close friends. With his recent life choices, they’ve been hard to keep in touch with and having to spend all his time at the clinic makes it even harder to meet new people.

Alvin already fell into a hazy group of almost an acquaintance and so long as he made an effort to communicate better—especially if he was going to be seeing him and the people who worked under him more—then he didn’t see a problem in trying to be friends.

“Well, even if you’re only expecting to visit when injured, I wouldn’t mind you dropping in perfectly healthy too,” Jude offered a bit shyly. It seemed a little childish to feel that way, but he felt better and hoped to come off as reassuring too. 

“If I’m swamped patients though, I might have to ignore you so I apologize about that in advance.”

The offer certainly made things easier for Alvin to come up with a reason to visit as he was essentially just given a pass on needing one. If he read too deeply into the doctor’s words, they came out in a particular light that he’s almost positive Jude didn’t mean. It wouldn’t stop him from thinking about it regardless though he did figure it would be inappropriate to focus on them now. Finishing dinner and not ignoring his _date_ was first and foremost.

“Good to know,” he answered returning to his meal as though they had been taking bites between each other talking, he could tell from how little was taken from Jude’s own plate he likely was still hungry.

There wasn’t much else he had to say on the subject as is considering any other thoughts about what he wanted to do if he visited the clinic was something he was trying to put out of his mind at least here. From the size of the place and layout, it seemed like the doctor lived upstairs and beyond the patients’ room, makeshift waiting room and office, he had an urge to see more of it. Whether that was in an intimate or friendly context, it didn’t bother him; there was plenty of time to see where things turned out.

Idle chatter took over until a good enough portion of both their meals was finished. Despite the earlier hesitancy Jude showed at leaving the clinic alone and how full he looked, Alvin thought it polite to offer and recommend dessert. It wasn’t surprising that the doctor declined, but with how satisfied he looked while they waited for the check it seemed like the evening went well.

Though Jude insisted, he’d be fine walking home, out of precaution and a denied urge to stay near him just a bit longer Alvin argued it couldn’t hurt. Using his men or even teasing about proper date etiquette could have worked as an excuse, but the inclination to bring up either of them never hit him.

Considering he was given permission to come back, it seemed safe to assume the outing was enjoyable.  The only joke he allowed himself to ask was for a kiss at the door, but as expected the look he received only told him Jude wasn’t the slightest bit aware he was being serious when he called it a date. His underlings would be fine overnight with the good doctor there to watch them and he took it as his cue to leave.

There’d be plenty of chances to get his message across and courting Jude would be fun in its own way. It’s really been too long since he properly tried to date someone.


End file.
